Deep secrets
by Sano
Summary: Kurapika's hiding something. He is really a 'she'. She hasn't told anyone yet, but Killua knows she's hiding something and he vows to find out. Chapter 3 up!! Arigato to those who reviewed!!
1. Default Chapter

**Deep secrets**

**Part 1**

By: Sano 

Disclaimer: HxH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I'm just borrowing these boys for a while to torture them.

Note: AU. Or 'Alternate universe'. They never went to York New city, Kurapika was never a bodyguard for Neon, Leorio didn't leave to be a doctor. So, basically, they stuck together until one year later, Killua took the Hunter exam and passed, and he's a Blacklist Hunter like Kurapika. And Kurapika is a girl here, my first het fic actually. None of the three actually now she was. So if you don't like the idea of Kurapika being a girl and liking Killua, then don't read this. I don't want any flames okay?

This fic is dedicated to Rexis / Lord Kurapika / Aesis (So many names ne?). Whose undying devotion to Kurapika-sama has never wavered for a long time, and she adores KurapikaxKillua. This fic is for you Rexis / Lord Kurapika / Aesis!!

*^^*

"Ne, Killua. Do you think Zeburo would make us open that heavy gate again?" Gon asked excitedly as he kicked a rock away from his path.

Killua shrugged. "Maybe, but that gate is so easy to open. It wouldn't be much of a challenge." 

A corner of Kurapika's lips twitched into a small smile at the note of boastfulness in her friend's voice. They were on their way towards Kukuruu Mountain to visit Killua's father. They've been journeying for weeks now and they were glad that this was coming to an end.

Kurapika was really glad they were taking a break; they're all been so busy with their hunter duties that she'd been hoping for a chance to have a little vacation. And…Kurapika was hoping that…in the middle of this trip, maybe she could finally tell them her secret. That she was a girl, not the brave boy who they thought she was. She sighed. All she wanted to do now as sleep. This trip was so tiring. 

After an hour, Leorio complained that he was hungry so they stopped at a local restaurant to take a break. They just got seated on a table when a waitress approached them. Gon, Killua and Leorio gave their orders and the waitress focused on Kurapika.

"What will you have, miss?" The waitress asked.

A deep blush covered Kurapika's cheeks while the other three were trying hard not to laugh. Actually, Leorio was already laughing his butt off while the waitress was eyeing them like they were lunatics.

Killua finally got himself under control and stood up from his chair. He walked over to where Kurapika was sitting and grabbed his chin. "Does this look like a girl to you?" The waitress nodded. "Too bad. This *girl* is a boy." He leaned close and stared into Kurapika's aquamarine eyes. 

His deep eyes captivated Kurapika; a moment of silence passed the group as they watched the scene. Kurapika's heart fluttered inside her chest and finally regained her composure by slapping his hand away. "Don't touch me." She muttered before giving her order to the waitress.

Killua grinned and retreated back to his seat.

*^^*

Kurapika flopped into the bed with a sigh. It was getting dark and all of them were so tired that they agreed on spending the night in an inn. Maybe they'd get to Kukuruu Mountain in a couple of days.

Aquamarine eyes stared at the ceiling above. It's been so long…she'd been a hunter for four years but still haven't gotten the revenge that she craved the most. Every time she closed her eyes…she could almost hear the pained screams of her tribe members as the Genei ryodan killed every one of them.

They were so kind to her. When her parents were killed, the others hid her in a cave. She was their only hope, they wanted Kurapika to avenge their death, and continue their tribe. Her eyes slid shut as the memories flooded her mind. Her eyes gazed over to another bed beside hers. _Who would be my roommate?_

The sound of the door opening broke into her thoughts and Kurapika raised her eyes to see whom her roommate was. 

Almond-shaped eyes stared back at him. "Leorio and Gon are sharing the other room so were roommates for now." Killua fell back onto the other bed and tucked one arm under his head.

"So…" The silver-haired assassin started. "What do you want to do now?" He asked Kurapika.

"I'm taking a shower." Kurapika replied and pushed herself from the bed.

Killua busied himself by picking up a magazine that was lying on a table beside his bed and began to flip through it. Nothing really captured his attention until he heard the sound of the shower come on.

He closed his eyes and an image formed in his mind. Blue eyes. So deep and mysterious, hiding many secrets from the world…blonde hair framing a porcelain face…

Killua's eyes snapped open. He shouldn't be thinking of Kurapika like that! He was a friend! Besides, Kurapika wouldn't like him anyway.

The sixteen-year old boy sighed in exasperation and rolled over onto his side. Okay, so there was no denying that he liked Kurapika. Actually, he liked Kurapika a LOT.

He heard the sound of the bathroom door opening and he grabbed the magazine again and pretended to read. Trying not to notice the blonde angel that was walking towards the other bed. Dressed in loose sweatpants and a large sweater.

"Going to bed?"

Kurapika sat down on her bed and answered. "I'm not really tired. You?"

Killua shook his head. "I'm not tired at all. Want to go on a tour around the place?"

"What about Gon? You usually go with him."

Killua ran a hand through his silver hair and shrugged, "Maybe its time that I changed my touring partner, ne?" he quirked one eyebrow at the blonde.

Smiling broadly, Kurapika nodded.

*^^*

After a fun tour around the village, the two Hunters retreated back to the inn and decided to play a game of poker. 

Killua bit on his lower lip thoughtfully. Damn, Kurapika was good at these games. The blonde blacklist hunter won every single game.

Kurapika hid a smile and set her cards down in a flourish. "Full house!" She grinned triumphantly at her friend as Killua threw his cards down in mock anger. "K'so! I lost again!!" Kurapika chuckled.

The Zoldick heir raised his eyes to the clock hanging on the wall and was surprised how fast time flew. It was almost three in the morning!

"We should probably sleep. It's getting late." Killua started to pack up the cards and Kurapika stood up from Killua's bed. The blonde suddenly swayed out-of-balance and was about to fall down if not for Killua's finely honed reflexes, and caught Kurapika in his arms.

They stared at one another, each not daring to move. Killua was so caught up in the moment and started to inch his face towards Kurapika's. They could almost feel each other's breath. The moment was broken when they heard the loud crack of thunder outside the window.

"Uh…we should probably sleep." Kurapika murmured softly and broke away from Killua. She lied down on the bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin. "Oyasumi." She called out before turning off the lamp on her side, enveloping half the room in darkness.

Killua stood stock-still for a moment. He…he was about to kiss Kurapika. He felt like a huge weight settled itself on his chest. He…he…Killua no baka! Now Kurapika was embarrassed and he would never speak to him again!

Killua lied down on the bed. He'd talk to Kurapika in the morning; he had to get even a few hours of sleep anyway. He wondered briefly if he was going to be able to sleep. He glanced at the bed beside him.

No, he wasn't.

*^^*

"Tousan!" Killua shouted as he ran up to his father's arms and received the welcome hug gratefully.

Silva patted his son's head. "My, Killua. You've grown a lot. What have you been up to as a Hunter for the past 4 years?"

A knock was heard from the door and it opened a crack, and Illumi, Killua's older brother, stepped into the room. His blank eyes widened slightly at the sight of Killua and his friends, his gaze perhaps lingering a little longer on Kurapika.

"Tousan, there's a client waiting outside."

"Tell them I'll come out in a few moments." Illumi nodded but made no move to go outside.

Kurapika felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she raised her gaze to the door. Her eyes widened slightly when she met Illumi's piercing gaze and she looked away abruptly, ignoring the fact that Illumi's gaze was burning on her back.

The blonde jerked a little when a hand clasped around her shoulder and met Silva's gaze. "Hai?" She asked, puzzled.

"You must be my son's girlfriend. Thank you for making my son so happy."

Leorio's eyes almost popped out of its sockets, Illumi chuckled a little and left the room. Killua was as pale as a ghost, and Gon was smiling knowingly.

Her pale face turning crimson, she cleared her throat. "Anou…"

"Tousan! Kurapika is a boy! And he's not my girlfriend!!" Killua exclaimed, now blushing madly and avoiding Kurapika's gaze. Silva blinked. "You mean…?"

"Hai!"

A deep, booming laugh escaped the old man's lips. He laughed for a while, and when he was composed. He patted Kurapika's shoulder twice. "Gomen, Kurapika-san. You look so much like a girl that-"

"It's okay. It's happened lots of times." Kurapika interjected to cover her embarrassment. She wished that a hole would open up on the floor and swallow her. This was too much embarrassment in a week!!

"I'm really sorry, Kurapika-san." He patted his son's back. "Now I have some business to attend. You take care of them, Killua. Nice to meet you all." Silva left the room, closing the dark, oak door.

Silence filled the room at Silva's departure and Killua sighed tiredly. He smiled apologetically. "I'm really sorry, Kurapika." Kurapika waved it off. "I said it's okay. Maybe someday it will happen. That you will have someone whom you love dearly." She smiled at him.

"I'm hungry!" Gon exclaimed. Leorio grinned. "Me too!"

Killua grinned and opened the door. "Let's see what's in the kitchen then." He snuck a glance at Kurapika and smiled secretly. He didn't know what Kurapika's remark meant. Maybe it means…?

He allowed himself a luxurious stretch. Kurapika was so mysterious, always smiling but his deep eyes were telling him that he was hiding something.

And that's what attracts him to the blonde blacklist Hunter the most.

*^^*

Kurapika smiled as she opened the double French doors. After dinner, Killua showed them to their rooms that were close to his. And Kurapika had to admit, the Zoldik family must be really rich. The room was more beautiful than anything Kurapika ever saw, except maybe Killua's eyes. The blonde mused.

After taking a quick shower and dressing into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, Kurapika stepped out of her room and decided to take a quick walk.

Minutes passed and just when she was about to reach her room after her walk, a deep voice spoke.

"Konban wa."

Kurapika whirled around to see Illumi, the black haired assassin was wearing a loose white shirt and black pants, and he was regarding her with a somewhat curious expression.

Kurapika's hand rose to her furiously beating heart and replied. "Konban wa." She started to walk away when Illumi suddenly grabbed her arm. She regarded him with a glare in her blue eyes. "What is it?"

"You can't hide anything from me." Illumi said, amusement dancing in his eyes. "If you think you've got us fooled, then you're wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Kurapika demanded angrily, though inside she was nervous. What did he know about her?

The black haired Hunter stared into her eyes, "Killua must be really dumb. He doesn't even suspect that you're a woman."

Blue eyes widened, almost bursting. "How…how did you know?" She asked her voice trembling slightly from nervousness.

"It's part of our training."

"But Killua never…" Her voice trailed off. Killua must already know!! She sank to her knees on the floor, her heart pounding madly inside her chest. What if Killua tells Gon and Leorio? They'd be mad at her for betraying their trust. She could feel tears prickling at the back of her eyelids.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Illumi's voice broke into her reverie.

Kurapika looked up. "What?"

"I said Killua doesn't know."

"How do you know that?"

Illumi's face was an impassive mask, but his eyes were telling her that he was amused with the situation. "I asked him earlier of what he knew about you. He said that you were a boy." He laughed. "For four years you've been hiding everything about you from your friends. The first time I saw you in the Hunter exam, I already knew."

Kurapika shook off his hand. "So what if you know?"

"I know the Genei ryodan. I can just call them that there is another Kuruta tribe member that I know and they'd be here before you can say 'hunter'." He laid his chin on his palm thoughtfully. "I could get a great deal from you."

"Don't you dare!" Kurapika hissed angrily. 

Illumi grabbed her chin and brought her face dangerously close to his. "I'll keep your secret. But in exchange…" He stared down at her lips and Kurapika was dreading what would come next.

A pale, long-nailed hand flew out and stopped just an inch from Illumi's neck and a deep voice spoke. "Let go of Kurapika if you still want to live."

Illumi chuckled calmly and let go of Kurapika. He turned around to face Killua, he held up his hands in mock surrender. "Fine. I was just having some fun." He tossed his hair and trudged off, he looked over his shoulder to Kurapika and waved a little. "See you around, Kurapika…kun." He laughed again and disappeared around the corner.

"Are you alright?" Killua asked gently, concern etched on his features. Kurapika nodded silently. "Were you here long?" She asked. Killua shook his head. "I just arrived to check out on you guys."

"Oh…"

"I'm really sorry about Illumi. He's an asshole." Killua reassured the blonde. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"I'm fine. I should probably sleep. You should too, it's been a long day." She smiled at him half-heartedly. "Oyasumi." She nodded at him and walked to her room and closed the door behind her.

Killua cocked his head to one side quizzically. Why is Kurapika always avoiding him whenever he wanted to talk? Did he do something to make him mad? He clenched his fists at his sides.

Kurapika was hiding something from him, and he vowed to find out.

*^^*

End of Part 1 

Woooohooooo!!! This is the first time that I attempted something like this. I'm so used to writing yaoi that I don't even read het fics anymore! Oh yeah, some notes about the story.

Zeburo – Zeburo appeared in…*hold up her handy-dandy Questor mag, HxH edition* Episode 33. He's the keeper of the keys and the feeder of the Zoldik dog-monster. He's the one who decides who can go in through the heavy gates that weigh 2 tons each.

About Kurapika's gender pronouns – You can see that I call Kurapika 'Him', 'he', 'her', and 'she'. This is because that Gon, Leorio, and Killua know her as a boy so when I write the story from their side, I call Kurapika 'he'. But when I write the story from Kurapika's side, I use 'she' because she I a girl in this story.

"See you around, Kurapika…kun." This was a line Illumi said after his encounter with Kurapika. 'Kun' is a honorific that is usually used for boys. Like 'Killua-chan' or 'Leorio-san'. It means that Illumi was teasing Kurapika by calling him like a boy even is he was a girl. Get it?

Now that we've got that covered, I'll now be writing other fics. 

Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Deep secrets

**Part 2**

**By: Sano**

Standard HxH disclaimer

Note: AU. And all of them already learned how to use nen, with a different teacher. Arigato to all those who gave me feedback!!

*^^*

"Ohayo!" Gon greeted cheerfully. The four hunters were having breakfast in the large patio on the west wing of the Mansion.

"Ohayo." Leorio replied and Kurapika nodded in greeting. Leorio sat down on one of the large, white wicker chairs and picked up his mug of coffee.

"So," He said as he poured some milk into his mug. "What are our plans for today?" He asked.

Killua and Gon started chatting excitedly about what to do as Kurapika sipped her tea quietly, watching the two boys talk eagerly. She hid a smile behind her cup as she took in how Killua's eyes twinkled in the morning sun.

There was no denying that she was attracted to her friend, he was always so nice. Though he was an assassin. He didn't bear the heart and the mind of one.

A black suited man approached them. He nodded at Killua before speaking. "Milluki-sama wishes to see you, Killua-sama." He bowed once before retreating back to his place beside the door.

"I'll be back in a sec." Killua said and rose from his chair. He walked out of the patio and ran to his older brother's room. Milluki himself was waiting for him at the door when he arrived. 

"What do you want?" The silver-haired assassin asked irritably. Milluki was always competing with him over who would inherit the family's business; Killua couldn't care less as to who would inherit it. Even though his father always hinted that he was the one who was going to.

"Oh, nothing my dear brother. I just wanted to see what you look like after these four years." He circled around his brother, his round face holding a smug grin, surveying Killua.

"Hmm…you've grown a lot. Tousan said that you became a hunter, a blacklist hunter he said. Why? Do you want to tag along with you friends so much?" He smirked.

The next second, Killua's hand was poised beside his head. "Just because you're older, doesn't mean I can't kill you." Killua hissed angrily in his ear. Trickles of blood oozed down the side of Milluki's head.

"I know you can. But remember what Tousan said, if anyone of us kills each other, he'll kill all of us. Including himself" Said Milluki. He knew he had the upper hand this time.

"I guess you're safe then, you can't kill even a small dog with your fat body." Killua was the one smirking this time as he walked away.

"Why you!!" Milluki bellowed. "Come back here you coward. I could turn you into a hundred slices with my inventions!!"

Killua laughed and walked faster. Really, his family never changed.

*^^*

"Oi, Hurry up, Killua!" Gon shouted as he ran towards the lake. They had decided to just spending the day by touring the large land of the Zoldik family. If they do, it could take them weeks.

"Matte!!" Killua shouted after Gon, he ran and tried to catch up with him. Both boys arrived at the edge of the lake and both jumped in with a big splash.

Leorio followed suit and soon, all three were wrestling in the water, Leorio holding the other two in a chokehold. Killua finally managed to wriggle out of the older man's hold and suddenly; both he and Gon were ganging up on Leorio.

Kurapika laughed quietly from her seat under the shade of a tree. She retrieved a small book from a bag she carried with her and began to read.

Shortly after she'd read the first chapter, she felt a presence beside her and looked up to meet Killua's inquiring gaze. "Nani?" She asked.

"Why aren't you swimming?" Killua asked back.

"I just prefer reading a book than getting wet, that's all." She answered and buried her nose in the book again.

Killua stared at Kurapika. He though for a while and finally made his move: He picked the blonde up and started to carry him over to the side of the lake.

Kurapika was so surprised by the sudden action that she let go of the book she was reading and it dropped to the grass. She struggled against Killua's hold, but the Zoldik heir was too strong for her to handle. "What are you doing?" She demanded angrily.

"You should loosen up once in a while, you know." He spoke nonchalantly.

"This is not my idea of 'loosen up'. Let go of me or-" Too late. Killua had reached the edge and threw the blonde in the water. Leorio and Gon cheered loudly.

Killua laughed and jumped into the water. Kurapika's blonde head raised above the water a moment later, her face scrunched up into an annoyed frown. Her blue eyes landed on Killua, the look in her eyes spoke death. Killua finally noticed it and ran for his life.

"Wait till I catch you Killua, you'll regret you were ever born!" Kurapika yelled after him.

*^^*

When the sun started to set, the four hunters decided to set up camp. Gon was searching for some firewood together with Leorio while Killua and Kurapika were left alone to set up the two tents they brought with them.

Kurapika hammered down the last peg into the ground and smiled to herself. "Finally finished!" She announced tiredly and wiped the sweat from her brow. She gathered up all the tools she and Killua used and arranged them into a small toolbox that Killua brought with him.

Kurapika stretched her arms and sighed tiredly. She then sat down on the grass and picked up the book she was previously reading. Killua plopped down on the grass beside her a moment later.

"Don't you ever stop reading?" The silver haired teen asked, his eyes regarding the blonde beside him curiously.

Kurapika didn't look up but answered. "Of course I do. It's just a hobby of mine. If I didn't read so many books, I wouldn't be where I am now."

A smile stretched across Killua's face. "Your right. If it weren't for that big brain of yours, you wouldn't have passed the Hunter exam. You're very smart you know." He stated.

The blonde looked up briefly. Many people have said that she was smart, and she always appreciated it, thought she doesn't tell how grateful she was. But it sounded different coming from Killua, like it was the best compliment she received in her whole life. 

Kurapika noticed that her face was getting hot, a sign that she was blushing, though Killua wouldn't see it because there wasn't much light. She buried her nose in the book again, forcing herself to read, trying to ignore the warmth coming from Killua by how close he was.

Silence stretched between them, but it wasn't awkward, it was the kind of silence that was shared between friends. Kurapika was content just to be trusted with Killua's friendship, she couldn't let them know who she really was, and it could endanger them. Killua…Gon…Leorio…She didn't want the only few people she loved to be hurt, even if it meant pretending to be something she wasn't until her very last breath.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when boisterous talking filled their camp. Gon and Leorio arrived carrying armfuls of firewood. Both set them down beside the fire and Gon sat down. He reached his hands towards the fire, smiling at the warmth it produced.

Leorio sat down beside her and ruffled the blonde head. "Oi, Kurapika. Cook some dinner will ya'? We haven't tasted your cooking yet in all the four years we've been traveling together." He said as his hand was roughly slapped away by Kurapika.

"Hn. Why should I? I'm not your servant!" Kurapika retorted and continued to read, or at least tried to.

Gon seemed interested at the topic of their conversation and leaned forward excitedly. "Leorio's right Kurapika. We haven't tasted your cooking yet. Would you please cook dinner tonight? Please, Kurapika!" The black haired teen pleaded.

Killua joined in the persuasion and Kurapika was looking at the sole of her shoes, she seemed to be fighting a losing battle. 

Kurapika finally threw up her hands in defeat and stood up. "Fine! But I won't cook for you guys ever again!" She began to gather ingredients for her dish, backed up by the excited chatter of her friends.

*^^*

"Oyasumi!" Killua and Gon called out cheerfully together before retreating back to their tent. They decided to share a tent and Leorio and Kurapika were going to share the other one.

Killua lied down on his sleeping back and stretched. "Ha…its so nice to finally get to rest…" He yawned and stretched again.

Gon lied down onto the sleeping bag beside him a moment later and stared up at the roof of their tent. They were both silent, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. The silence was broken when Gon spoke.

"Ne, Killua…do you like someone?"

Killua stiffened slightly and turned to his side to face his friend. "Why are you asking that?" A frown crossed his chiseled features.

"So you do like someone!" Gon announced gleefully. "Who is it? Do I know who it is? C'Mon Killua, tell me!" Gon could tell that this bothered Killua greatly and pressed on.

"I can tell that you do, from the way you're acting." Gon smiled at his friend. "I'm your friend Killua, I'll support you whoever it is…" He said sincerely.

Killua was speechless. How could Gon know that? He wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary! He cleared his throat. "How could you tell that I do?"

"I'm your friend Killua. I'm not blind…" He closed his eyes and spoke. "It's Kurapika isn't it?" He opened his eyes and turned to Killua.

Killua was playing the part of a shocked person very well. His eyes were so wide that it was almost the size of fists. His jaw had dropped open and he was blushing madly.

"H-how w-why…H-how did you know?" He sputtered nervously. Was he that obvious? If Gon knew, then Kurapika…Chikushou!

Gon laughed. "I knew it. You can't hide anything from me, Killua. I can tell by the way you look at him…you love him, ne?"

Killua tore his gaze away and stared up at the roof of the tent. But he nodded silently. He jumped slightly when Gon placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell him, Killua. As Aunt Mito always says 'Honesty is the best policy'." He smiled encouragingly at his friend and turned onto his side. "Oyasumi!" He called out and pulled his blanket up to his chin.

Killua was shocked. Never in a million years have he thought that he and Gon were going to have a talk like this, much less admit his feelings to Kurapika! 

He closed his eyes, feeling drained. Should he tell Kurapika how he felt? What if Kurapike gets mad? He couldn't live through it. 

This was going to bother his thoughts for a while.

*^^*

End of Part 2 

Yatta!! Finally got this finished!! Thank you to all the people who sent me feedback. Though the story is crap and the plot isn't stable. Thank you all!! 

Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Deep secrets

**Part 3**

**By: Sano**

Standard HxH disclaimer

Note: Thank you to all those who reviewed!! It makes me so happy and proud at the same time! *Dabs at the corners of her eyes* this is dedicated to you all!!

Warnings: Gory scenes that may be sickening.

This fic is dedicated to Rexis / Lord Kurapika / Aesis (So many names ne?). Whose undying devotion to Kurapika-sama has never wavered for a long time, and she adores KurapikaxKillua. This fic is for you Rexis / Lord Kurapika / Aesis!!

*^^*

Kurapika trudged after her friends tiredly, Leorio and Gon leading while Killua stayed behind with her. She had a pounding headache, her abdomen hurt, she felt bloated, and she was snappy at anyone that talked to her. It meant only one thing:

It was that certain time of the month.

"Are you alright, Kurapika?" Killua asked his friend. Kurapika had been deathly quiet all day, he didn't talk to anyone, and when either he, Gon or Leorio did, he answered rudely.

Killua was feeling a little hurt.

"I'm fine. Would you all please stop asking me that?" The blonde hunter answered him crossly. Then, Killua's eyes widened when Kurapika suddenly sank to his knees and grabbed his abdomen tightly.

"Kurapika! What happened?" Killua asked worriedly. Kurapika didn't answer but just clutched his abdomen tightly.

"Leorio!! Come here!! Something's wrong with Kurapika!!" Killua shouted over his shoulder. He looked down at Kurapika in panic. 

Kurapika was curled up in a ball, and was moaning slightly in pain. Killua felt a dull ache in his chest at seeing his beloved in so much pain. He wished he could take it away and he felt powerless to do so.

Funny how he was one of the most feared people in the entire world and he couldn't even comfort someone dear to him.

Leorio and Gon arrived quickly. Leorio set his suitcase down and felt Kurapika's forehead, one of his eyebrows rose in alarm at how hot it felt. "You have a fever Kurapika. You should rest." He noticed that Kurapika was clutching his abdomen. "Why are holding you stomach? Do you have a stomach-ache?"

Kurapika cracked open an eye. "It…ow… Hurts…" He answered. "Do you have some painkillers with you?"

Leorio looked doubtful. "But if it's a stomach-ache you should drink something el-"

"I asked if you have painkillers." Kurapika repeated firmly. Leorio gulped nervously at the tone and handed the blonde the medicine. 

The blacklist Hunter grabbed them and took one. After swallowing he stood up again and grabbed his fallen satchel from the grass and walked off.

Killua stood up and ran after the blonde. "Oi, Kurapika! Leorio just said you have a fever! You should rest." He caught up with his friend just in time to see the slim form collapse and caught the blonde in his arms.

*^^*

_I guess Kurapika was proved wrong of his statement. _Killua thought to himself as he laid a small towel in a basin of cold water. After Kurapika had collapsed, he, Leorio and Gon decided to take Kurapika back to the Zoldik mansion. Kurapika was running a high fever and Leorio recommended lots of rest for the blonde.

Squeezing the remaining water from the towel, he walked towards the sleeping figure on the bed. Kurapika's face was flushed with fever, and he was sweating a little. Killua noted that as a good sign. Leorio did say that Kurapika had to sweat the fever off.

(A/N: In our country, the Philippines. When someone has a fever, a cure for it is to let the person sweat off the fever. I don't know if it's used in other countries, but it works.)

He brushed off some of the slick strands that were plastered to the blonde's forehead and felt his temperature. His mouth curved up into a small smile, it was almost back to normal.

After replacing the towel on Kurapika's forehead, Killua sat down on the wicker chair beside the bed. He stared at the Hunter's beautiful face. It was almost ethereal to see Kurapika's face soft and bare of the blank expression he usually wore when he was awake.

After setting down on the chair more comfortably, he closed his eyes. He needed some rest too, he'd been watching Kurapika all day and he too deserved a much-needed rest. A voice echoed in his mind, Gon's voice, encouraging him to tell Kurapika how he felt.

Should he tell him? But what if Kurapika didn't want anything than friendship from him? If he told Kurapika their friendship will be ruined. He didn't want that. 

Killua was satisfied with his friendship with Kurapika. 

*^^*

7-year old Kurapika opened her aquamarine eyes from her nap. She sat up straight in bed and rubbed her sleep-blurred eyes with her small fists. 

"Kurapika…"

The small girl turned her head at the voice and smiled sweetly. "Rina-obaasan. What are you doing here?" She asked. The old woman took her hand and held it in her own.

"Would you like to come with me? We'll go to a big field full of trees and flowers." Her Rina-obaasan asked.

Kurapika cocked her head to the side. "I want to, but I'll have to ask Kaasan first." She started to get out of bed, but the old woman stopped her.

She smiled gently at the little girl. "Don't worry, Kurapika. I already asked your Kaasan and she said it was okay."

"Demo…" The small blonde hesitated. "I want to say goodbye to Kaasan and Oniichan first before we go." She said. The sound of metal scraping against metal reached her ears and she turned her head to the source. "What's that noise, Rina-obaasan?" She asked, her small hand holding on to the old woman's tighter. She never really liked the screeches of metal. It hurt her ears. 

"Oh, those were just blacksmiths, my dear." Rina answered.

Kurapika suddenly became aware of the noises around her. Screams echoed around her, and the clashes of battle hurt her ears. "Rina-obaasan, what's-" Kurapika's blue eyes widened when a shrill scream pierced the air, she recognized that voice, it was her mother's voice.

"Kaasan!" Kurapika shouted. "Kaasan!! Oniichan!!" She wanted to run away and find her family, but the old woman held her tightly. She struggled wildly. "Let me go!! I have to get to my Kaasan and Oniichan!!"

"I can't! We have to go, Kurapika!" Rina tried to hold the small child, but she was old and she didn't have much strength. 

With all of her kicking and struggling, the old woman finally lost her hold on Kurapika and she jumped out of her arms. She ran outside her bedroom, fear gripping her small and fragile heart.

"Kurapika, no!"

Kurapika swung open the kitchen door and froze. Her eyes widened to their extent and she fell to her knees in shock.

Blood…blood was everywhere, on the kitchen table, on the chairs, even on the sink and some parts of the walls. But what shocked her most of all was seeing her beloved mother, lying beside the half-open door, blood pooling around her. She was slit on the neck, and her beautiful and precious eyes were gouged out mercilessly.

"Kaasan…" Kurapika whispered. "Kaasan!!" She ran over to her mother and cradled her dead body against her; not even minding that blood was marring her own clothes.

Her brother…her older brother Ken might be still alive. Kissing her mother's forehead and promising to come back later, she ran out the door to find her brother. But she didn't have to look for him.

Ken was already dead, his lithe body tied to a bamboo stick. He suffered a very painful death, his body covered with bruises and cuts, and the same with her mother, his eyes were gone.

"Oniichan!!" Kurapika shouted and fell to her knees on the hard ground. Everyone she loved was gone. It didn't seem real. This wasn't real. But, as much as she denied it, it was true.

Anger and sadness filled her at the same time, and her eyes turned from blue to their beautiful reddish color. Whoever did this was going to pay. She looked around at their once peaceful village, now filled with dead bodies of her friends and family.

Dead…a word too dreadful for her to handle, unable to contain herself, she cried out all her pain. "Iya!! Kaasan!! Oniichan!! It isn't true!! It isn't!!"

*^^*

Killua was jerked out of his sleep when he heard screams. He looked around wildly to find the source of it and his eyes landed on Kurapika. The Blonde was screaming loudly, probably in a nightmare.

He ran to the Hunter and shook him by the shoulders. "Oi, Kurapika! Wake up! You're having a nightmare." He shook him roughly. "Kurapika!"

"Iya!! Kaasan, Oniichan!!" Kurapika's eyes finally opened but Killua was surprised to see them red, the eyes of the Kuruta. It shocked Killua further when tears suddenly streamed down the Blonde's cheeks.

Without thinking twice, Killua gathered the hunter in his arms. He stroked his back soothingly. "Shh…its okay, it was only a nightmare." He spoke.

Kurapika sobbed against him, he looked so weak and fragile and it made the silver-haired assassin tighten his hold around his body. They stayed like that for a while; he wanted to protect Kurapika from any harm.

When the blonde's sobs finally quieted down, Killua broke away from him slightly, but he didn't remove his arms. He winced at the sight of his tear-stained face, but at least his eyes had returned to their calm blue color.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Killua asked. Kurapika looked away from him and he almost kicked himself. Baka! You shouldn't have asked him!

"I dreamt about my family…" Kurapika started and Killua looked up to listen intently, he hadn't heard the blonde talk about his family before.

"I saw them…after they were killed by the Genei ryodan." Killua was taken aback by Kurapika's tone, it was too calm but it held so much anger beneath.

"I had my mom and my elder brother, all of them were killed. I would've been too if a friend of my mother's didn't hide me." Kurapika continued. She trembled slightly and leaned into Killua's embrace. "I was too young, I saw them…they were all brutally murdered…they rook their eyes…" She trailed off sadly; tears threatening to spill over again, she grabbed a hold of Killua's hand. 

"Shh…it's okay. I'm here…" Killua whispered as he stroke his shoulder soothingly with his free hand. He could almost feel Kurapika's sadness and pain.

Kurapika looked up and held his hand tighter. "Would you mind if…you stay here for a while? I don't feel like I want to be alone…" She asked and buried her face in his chest.

Killua smiled broadly. Kurapika trusted him. Him. He wanted to leap up and shout in joy, but instead he settled by kissing the top of the blonde's head. "Hai…I'll stay here." He answered. He took the blanket that was folded neatly on the edge of the bed and wrapped it over the two of them, creating a cocoon around them.

Kurapika smiled. "Arigato, Killua."

*^^*

End of Part 3 

Waaaaaaaaiiiiii!! I love this part! They look so cute! So, what do you guys think? Is it good or bad? *Sigh* I know people don't favor of a KilluaxKurapika pairing, but I like to experiment! And now I love this couple!! No, I don't think of them as Kurama and Hiei. I really think they look good on their own. And don't worry, minna-san!! There are lots more secrets to be revealed! 

Please review!!


End file.
